invisable
by Twinkle.Twinkel
Summary: hilary feels shes invisable and that she dosnt fit in but a serten blader is bent on changing her mind. kaihil fluff


Hey everyone I'm back with a brand new story!

Bob: no! Don't let her! Her stories are a crime to humanity! AHHHH-

Tear: (throws boot at bobs head) shut it! And do the damn disclaimer!

Bob: alright, alright! Tear-drowned-angel doesn't own beyblade or any of its characters

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hilary sighed. She had been out at the beach with the guys for 4 hours now, just sitting there watching them train and cheered them on every once in while. They sun was setting and they were all sitting on the sand watching the sun set.

"He, he all right guys it's getting late I think we should head back" Tyson said as he sprang to his feet. Everyone mumbled some form of response and started walking back to the dojo to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the dojo

Everyone was in there night clothes and were scattered around the dojo. Max, Tyson, and daichi were watching cartoons in the living room while ray was in the kitchen making everyone some dinner.

Hilary was also staying the night at the dojo and was sitting out side gazing at the stars. She wasn't smiling or frowning; it was a neutral expression. She sighed once again with her eyes still glued to the darkened sky.

"Why" she asked the stars "why am I here?"

She sighed and looked at the ground then lifted her head back up to the sky again.

"I don't fit in with these guys. I don't beyblade. Even though we've been friends for a while now I still don't feel I belong here. I'm only here for moral support or to wake Tyson up in the mornings, but I cant help but remind my self that one day were all going to go our separate ways and may or may not see each other again. But that's not what I'm most upset about; I've already accepted that. It's the fact that I could walk out that door right now, never coming back, and that they could carry on in life just fine with out me."

She trailed off deep in thought with her head bowed staring at the ground.

"Dinners ready!" She heard ray shout. She sighed and picked her self off of the dojo flour and went to help ray set out the table and plates.

As soon as she was completely inside the dojo and out of sight a shadowed figure stepped out from the bushes and stared at where Hilary had just been sitting. After a few moments the figure walked in side to join the rest of the group.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner

Dinner had finished an hour ago so Hilary and the guys were watching TV in the living room, with some one yawning at random intervals. Hilary glanced at the clock.

"Guys it 1:30 in the morning I'm going to bed." She said getting up to leave.

"yawn yeah good Idea in going to bed too" ray agreed. Max and Tyson looked at each other and shrugged following Tyson, ray and Kenny. There was only Hilary and kai left in the room.

"Aren't you going to bed to kai?" Hilary asked as she stepped closer to him so that they were facing each other.

"Hn" was all he said

"Oh…okay" she replied and stared to walk over to the door.

"I heard you" he said. Hilary stopped in her tracks and walked over to her former position.

"e- Excuse me?" she asked innocently

"I heard you. I heard every word"

"oh." Was all she could say and she stared down at the flour. (AN: okay this is where kai gets a little OOC) kai looked at her then lifted her chin to make her look him directly in the eye.

"I'm….I'm sorry" she forced out, biting back tears.

"Hn. There is nothing to be sorry about." his gaze never shifting; just staring straight into her eyes.

"Wha-"

"I don't know where you got the idea that you don't fit In with the team but I don't like it. You may not beyblade but you're still a treasured part of the team, you give us the support we need and far as getting Tyson up in the morning there's no one who can do that better than you. So if you did walk out the door we wouldn't need to get on fine without you because if you did we would be straight out there looking for you especially me"

Hilary's eyes were swelling up with tears of joy she was about to say something when she was cut off by a pair of lips covering hers in a sweet, gentle kiss.

They broke a part after a few seconds, Hilary blushed and kai looked away ashamed.

"Im sorry that was wrong, I should have never done that" he turned to walk away then Hilary grabbed him by his forearm.

"Wait! You don't go" he turned around to face her but was knocked back slightly when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thanks" she whispered in to his chest

"For what" he whispered back slightly confused

"No one had ever said anything like that to me before. Thanks. You have made me the happiest I have been in a very long time" she said once again trailing off in to her own thoughts.

Kai gave a small sad smile and moved his right had from her waist, where he had unconsciously placed it, and cupped her left cheek and again forced her to look at him.

They looked each other in the eyes for a few moments, neither of them said a word, it was like they were both just trapped in there own world because nothing seemed to matter anymore.

Kai slowly started to lean forward and Hilary started to do the same until they were millimetres apart.

"I love you" kai whispered in to Hilary's lips

"I love you too. You wouldn't leave me… will you?"

"Never"

With that he closed the remaining gap between them in to a soft gentle kiss. But after a few moments it got deeper. Kai ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking fro entrance.

Hilary gave it almost instantly and his tongue slipped past her lips and in to her mouth exploring every inch he could reach until the need for oxygen cover came them and they broke apart. They rested there foreheads together breathing heavily.

"I think its time we went to bed, don't you think?" kai asked with a hint of mischief in his voice and a playful smirk plastered across his face.

"Ok but don't get any ideas" she said blushing slightly.

Hilary untangled her arms from around his neck and walked to the dojo, where everyone was asleep, with kais arm around her waist.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tear- well there it is R&R and tell me what you think but no flames please!


End file.
